The Black in Jade
by Element Guardian
Summary: Ebony and Jade are the same person. Ebony only knows hate while Jade longs for love again. Jade is trying to break free of Ebony and the Sun's grip. Thank goddness she'll have the help of her brothers and Cam.
1. The Meeting

The Black in Jade  
The Meeting  
  
Cam was sitting on a motor cross bike at Storm Chargers, waiting for Dustin, when a young woman walked in. She wore a short, black skirt and a jade green tank top. On her feet she wore black boots that went nearly up to her knees. Black, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. Her skin had a natural tan common among people with an Asian background.  
  
She spotted Cam and walked over to him. "Do you work here?" she asked.  
  
Cam shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. I'm waiting for my friend to finish up here. I could get someone who does work here if you want."  
  
"No, that's okay," the young woman said. "It's not that important. I'll come back later." She began heading back to the door when she turned back to Cam. "Do you ride moto?" she asked him, pointing to the bike he was sitting on.  
  
"Kind of, I'm having trouble advancing from the mini bike to an actual motor cross bike," Cam laughed. The young woman laughed too. "I'm Cam."  
  
She looked at Cam's hand, which he had outstretched for a handshake. "The name's Ebony," she said, shaking Cam's hand.  
  
"Do you ride?" Cam asked.  
  
Ebony looked down at the floor. "I used to all the time, especially with my brothers. When my father died I wanted nothing to do with motor cross because he was the one who taught me to ride."  
  
"Did he die in a motor cross accident?" Cam wondered out loud.  
  
"No," Ebony said simply, "but enough about me. What about you Cam? What are your interests? What are you like?"  
  
"I'm really good with computers and I hang out with a bunch of knuckleheads," Cam said, giving a quick overview of his life.  
  
"Let me guess, these knucklehead friends of yours are good looking and get all the attention," Ebony said simply. Cam nodded. "Sounds like my friends. I have to constantly worry about my clothes when I'm around them. They're the main reason I'm in this get-up," Ebony said, indicating the skirt, boots, and top she wore.  
  
Cam laughed and Ebony was soon laughing herself. "Listen, I really should go before my friends think I've gone back to moto and come in here to rescue me from myself."  
  
"Alright," Cam said, "maybe I'll see you around."  
  
"Or you can meet me at that new dance club tonight at eight," Ebony smirked.  
  
Cam laughed. "Sounds great. See you at eight Ebony."  
  
Ebony walked out of Storm Chargers to meet another young woman who was waiting for Ebony. "Well?" the other woman asked.  
  
Ebony smirked. "The Green Ranger fell for it: hook, line, and sinker."  
  
"Perfect," the other woman laughed. 


	2. A Night to Remeber

E.G. - Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story for power rangers.  
  
G.J.-Yep and she has my help!  
  
E.G. - Meet Green Jade, my friend who is helping me write out this little adventure.  
  
G.J. -LITTLE! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE HUGE!!!!!!!!  
  
E.G. -She's more than a little excited. Be sure to check out my zoids story.  
  
Disclaimer -I don't owb power rangers, but Ebony is my character and Green Jade's.  
  
The Black in Jade  
A Night to Remember  
  
"Dude, you need to do something else to your hair," Cyber Cam said.  
  
The real Cam rolled his eyes. "Since when have you been programmed to give fashion tips?"  
  
Cam looked into the mirror in front of him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Cam had called Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake for tips on what to wear to a dance club. When they asked why he wanted to know, Cam quickly stated that he had to get going.  
  
"Cam?" It was Cam's father, Sensei. "Cam, are you going somewhere?"  
  
Cam nervously checked his watch; it was 7:00. Walking to the club would take a good forty-five minutes, so Cam needed to leave soon.  
  
"Yeah Dad, I'll see you later," Cam said.  
  
Sensei sighed. "Please be careful."  
  
"Yeah, sure Dad," Cam said quickly. He ran out of his room and out of Ninja OPS. Sensei turned to look at Cyber Cam who shrugged and disappeared. Sensei sighed.  
  
Cam made it to the Club without a minute to spare. Ebony was waiting for him at the front door. When Cam approached her, Ebony's face lit up with a big smile. "I thought you weren't coming," Ebony said.  
  
Cam smiled. "Sorry, I got delayed." Cam looked at the dance club. It was loud, dark, and colored lights were flashing everywhere. "Let's go," Cam said offering Ebony his arm. Ebony smiled and took it. The pair headed into the club.  
  
"You look nice," Cam yelled over the noise to Ebony when they got to an empty table. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a jade green t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She wasn't wearing the sunglasses she had on at Storm Chargers and Cam could see Ebony had beautiful brown eyes. Jade smiled and took off her jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair. Cam did the same to his own jean jacket.  
  
"You look nice, too," Ebony yelled over the noise.  
  
The music quieted and the D.J. came over the loud speaker. "Everyone having a good time?" All around Cam, people clapped and cheered. He and Ebony followed their lead. "Time we really bring the house down!"  
  
"I've never heard this song before," Jade said as some fast, high paced music began to play over the speakers. "Oh well, come on Cam."  
  
"You mean dance.?" Cam stuttered as Ebony dragged him out on to the dance floor. When Ebony found a clear spot, she began to move to the music while Cam tried to follow her lead.  
  
Jade laughed. "Don't worry about feeling stupid, just have fun and move to the music."  
  
"I've never really had much of a chance to practice dancing," Cam admitted.  
  
"That's okay," Ebony said. "The important thing is to have fun," she said as she leaned forward. Cam leaned forward too. They were about to kiss when.  
  
"YO CAM," someone yelled over the noise of the music and crowd. It was Shane who was with Tori and Dustin.  
  
Ebony cursed at these three in her mind. The plan would never work if they were here. Cam also cursed; Shane, Tori, and Dustin had ruined one of the best evenings of his life.  
  
Ebony turned to Cam. "I'll see you later." She quickly kissed him on the cheek. She went back to the table and grabbed her coat and left.  
  
As soon as Ebony was out of sight, Shane turned to Cam and said, "Dude, why did you let her go?" Cam was too stunned to answer.  
  
"Dude, if we can't figure out why he let her get away," Dustin said to Shane, "then I don't think we'll ever know why the sky is blue."  
  
Tori's hands came into contact with Dustin and Shane's heads. "We just ruined his date."  
  
"It wasn't a date," Cam said quickly.  
  
Dustin and Shane smirked. "Dude, it was."  
  
".n't a date," Cam finished. "I'm going home."  
  
Off to the side, Ebony stood with a group of people; most of these people were in black. "You failed Ebony," the woman from Storm Chargers said.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "I followed your orders; you told me to get out of there if any of Cam's friends showed up, and they did."  
  
"Just remember the consequences of failing," the woman snapped.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes again. "I know, torture and then death." 


	3. So Willingly

G.J. screams - Chapter three is up!!!!!  
  
E.G. - Calm down Green Jade. I know you're excited, but that's no reason to break my eardrums.  
  
G.J. - Sorry E.G.  
  
E.G. - Okay people, you know the drill. Read, review.  
  
G.J. - .and no insults!  
  
E.G. - Well I was going to say enjoy, but I guess that works too.  
  
G.J. - So when are we going to give Cam his new hair do?  
  
E.G. - He's not getting a new hairdo; if he got a new hairdo he'd be another Blake and then Ja.never mind, just do the disclaimer.  
  
G.J. - Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, but Ebony and the Sun Academy are ours.  
  
E.G. - Now on with the story.  
  
The Black in Jade  
So Willingly  
  
Ebony slowly walked into Storm Chargers the next day. She did a quick scan of the store and immediately found Cam. He was towards the back of the store with Dustin. When Dustin saw Ebony coming, he told Cam good luck and left to get something from the storage area.  
  
"Hey Cam," Ebony said as she got closer to him.  
  
Cam turned around so he was facing her. "Hey Ebony." The two stared at the floor tiles for a minute. "Would you like to get an ice cream cone?" Cam asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I would love to get an ice cream cone," Ebony said smiling. "I also came here to apologize for running off last night."  
  
"My friends freaked you out?" Cam asked.  
  
Ebony shook her head. "No, I've had bad experiences with group dates."  
  
"Don't worry," Cam reassured, "they won't be bothering us tonight. All of them have plans for this evening"  
  
Ebony smiled. "Okay, lets get going. What flavor do you want?"  
  
"Mint chocolate chip," Cam said. "How about you?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough," Ebony said.  
  
Cam made a face. "I've never had chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before."  
  
"You've never had chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before? Are you even human?" Ebony said as the couple left Storm Chargers.  
  
Later that evening, Cam and Ebony were walking down town. There were decorative lights everywhere and many couples were having fun watching the street entertainment and going in and out of stores, restaurants, and ice cream parlors. Cam and Ebony had finished their ice cream and occasionally stopped to listen to some music or watch some comedy act.  
  
"This has been an amazing evening, Cam," Ebony sighed, slightly shivering from the night chill.  
  
Cam saw her shiver and he took off his jacket. "Here, you look cold," he teased while giving her his jacket.  
  
"Thanks," Ebony said while wrapping the coat tightly around her body.  
  
The two leaned towards each other for a kiss, but they were interrupted again. This time it was a ring from Cam's jean pocket. Cam took out a cell phone. "Hello," he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Son," Sensei said, "but I think I did something to the main computer." Cam could hear banging and little sparks going off.  
  
"All right, Dad. I'm coming," Cam said into the phone before turning it off. Then to Ebony, he said, "I have to go before my dad blows up the entire house with my computer."  
  
"It's alright, I understand," Ebony said. Cam quickly kissed her on the cheek and took off running for the academy.  
  
Ebony watched as the group from the night before joined her to watch Cam run off. "Follow him, Ebony!" a man said.  
  
"No need to follow him," Ebony smirked, "when he gave me the key to his special Wind Academy so willingly." 


	4. Failed Attempt

The Black in Jade  
  
Failed Attempt  
  
Cam sighed as he finished fixing the computer. Whether his dad was a hamster or a human, he didn't know anything about electronics. He leaned back and thought about Ebony. Twice he had nearly kissed her and twice he had been interrupted. Was this a sign of some sort?  
  
At that moment the computer started to beep wildly, signaling an intruder. Cam brought up the picture of the intruder; it was a female ninja from an enemy academy, the Sun academy. The ninja was heading for the Abyss of Evil, where Lothor was being held. Cam's dad, once again in human form, moved the Abyss of Evil from the extreme sports grounds to the Wind Academy after the final battle with Lothor. "How did she get in here?" Cam wondered out loud as he began running to meet the enemy.  
  
It didn't take long for Cam to find the Ninja; he knew the Wind academy like the back of his hand while she had never seen it before. When Cam found her, he saw that her face and hair were completely covered by a ninja mask. "Get out of here before I make you get out," Cam yelled to the intruder.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to go up against me, Green Ranger?" she asked him. "Your powers are gone forever while I still have mine."  
  
"You're a ranger?" Cam managed to say without stuttering. The Ninja raised her right hand to show him a black disc secured in a morpher.  
  
"You're looking at the Black Sun Ranger, Green Boy," she smirked. "Black Sun Ranger . has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"  
  
"One more question. How did you find us?" Cam said calmly.  
  
The Ninja threw her head back and laughed. "I had a key," she said holding Cam's jacket up.  
  
"I gave that to Ebony. Where is she? What have you done to her?" Cam demanded. The Ninja removed her mask, revealing beautiful brown eyes and shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "No, you can't be Ebony."  
  
"Oh, but I am, Cammy Whammy, and you led me straight to the Abyss," Ebony smirked.  
  
Cam got into a fighting stance. "You used me," he snarled.  
  
"Toughen up a little, Cam," Ebony laugh, "or you're never going to make it in this world."  
  
Cam went to hit Ebony, but she was faster. He went down after Ebony gave him a hard punch to the stomach and an even harder one to the face. As Cam hit the ground unconscious, Tori, Shane, and Dustin surround Ebony along with a few dozen students from the Wind academy.  
  
Suddenly Sensei made his presence known. "You have a choice, Ebony," he said. "We will let you go and you can return to the Sun academy and face your punishment, or you can come quietly and you will not be harmed."  
  
"There's not much of a choice, is there?" Ebony said.  
  
Sensei nodded to show he agreed with her. "No, not much of a choice at all."  
  
Ebony sighed and hung her head low. Shane and two of the students took hold of Ebony and began leading her to the prisoner area. Dustin and another student took Cam to his room where he could recover. Tori went to talk to Sensei.  
  
"Sensei, if Ebony had returned to her academy, what would her punishment have been?" Tori asked.  
  
Sensei sighed. "Probably death." 


	5. Return of the Jade

The Black in Jade  
  
Return of the Jade  
  
Tori was massaging her head when two voices came from down the hall. Those voices belonged to Blake and Hunter Bradley. The two Thunder brothers burst into the room where Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam were. Blake and Hunter had been teaching at the Thunder academy since Lothor had been defeated, but they came to visit often.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Hunter said, trying to raise everyone's spirit when he saw no one was really in a cheerful mood.  
  
"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Aren't you happy to see us?"  
  
Tori sighed. "You couldn't have chosen a worse time to visit. Yesterday someone from the Sun Academy snuck into our academy and tried to open the Abyss of Evil to release Lothor."  
  
"The worst part is I led her straight to the academy," Cam groaned.  
  
"How could you have?" Hunter asked. "I know that students of the Sun Academy normally have psychological powers, but it would take more than a few mind tricks to find an academy."  
  
"She had Cam's jacket," Shane said.  
  
Blake nodded. "Then she probably used the jacket to sniff out the academy, our sister could."  
  
Blake trailed off. The others waited for him to continue, but he didn't. It was Dustin who broke the silence. "Dude, do you think that Sun girl could teach me a few mind tricks?"  
  
Everyone laughed at Dustin's wacky question. Even Dustin joined in on the laugher.  
  
Later that evening, Blake went to go see Ebony for himself. He found her curled up in a small ball in one corner. She wasn't the proud ninja who had tried to free Lothor; she was a sad and defeated girl who had no one to run to.  
  
"Aren't you cold down here?" Blake asked her.  
  
Ebony shook her head. "No, I'm used to cold temperatures."  
  
"Excuse me," Blake said, "but if you don't mind me asking, do you have a small tattoo of a U and a S on your left forearm?"  
  
Ebony touched her arm. "Yes I do. How do you know?"  
  
"My sister had one," Blake said simply.  
  
Ebony got up from where she sat. "I couldn't be your sister; I have no family."  
  
"What's your name?" Blake asked.  
  
Ebony gave him a funny look. "It's Ebony."  
  
"I don't think so," Blake said. "I think it's Jade."  
  
Ebony fell to the floor, faint, as memories that had been locked away without her permission were freed once more, bringing a roaring headache with them. Blake placed his hand over the lock and concentrated for a few minutes; a slight navy blue light formed where Blake's hand was. In seconds the lock clicked open and Blake rushed to his sister's side. "Jade! Jade, wake up!" Blake called to his sister.  
  
Jade slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry, but slowly everything returned to normal. "Blake?" Jade whispered.  
  
"Jade, what's the last thing you can clearly remember?" Blake asked her.  
  
Jade thought for a minute. "You and Hunter in my room, going through my things." Blake broke out into a smile at his sister's answer. Jade was back.  
  
A few minutes later, Blake was leading Hunter out into the forest of the Wind academy. "What's going on Blake?" Hunter asked.  
  
Blake turned his head slightly to look at his older brother. "We're going to meet someone."  
  
"Who?" Hunter asked impatiently.  
  
"Me," Jade said, jumping down from a branch. With Blake's help and Jade's psychological powers, Jade managed to escape into the forest.  
  
"Jade!" Hunter cried happily. "We thought you were dead! What's going on?"  
  
"I'd like to know what's going on, too," Tori said, stepping out from behind a tree. She had been following Hunter and Blake the entire time.  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain," Jade said while sitting on a rock. Tori, Hunter, and Blake followed Jade's example, sitting down on the ground. Tori felt a little uneasy sitting calmly on the ground while the person who had tried to free Lothor sat in front of her, but Blake and Hunter seemed to trust her, and there seemed something familiar about the mysterious girl. Jade began talking again. "I'm Blake's sister by birth, Hunter's sister by adoption. Blake and I were born into the Sun Academy. The Sun Academy is known for its students having psychological powers. At the time of our births, Blake and I didn't fit the power level of normal children. So we were marked as unwanted children. On Blake's second birthday, the Thunder Academy attacked. When the Thunder Ninjas left, they took any child who was unwanted back to the Thunder Academy. We were then all adopted out."  
  
"Are you older or younger than Blake?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'm two years older than Blake and a year older than Hunter," Jade said. "We were adopted by the Bradley couple; they had already adopted Hunter, and they were glad to adopt the two of us as well. As I got older, I found that I had a high level of psychological power, as did Blake. I trained myself, since no one at the Thunder Academy could. I tried to teach Blake, but he can be apathetic about these things. The only thing he truly ever mastered was picking locks with his mind. I caught him and Hunter in my room more than once."  
  
Tori giggled slightly. "Seems like something they would do." Jade also laughed while her brothers scowled at the two girls.  
  
"So fill us in with what has happened to you since Lothor attacked," Hunter said to Jade.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Jade confessed. "All I remember is waking up to people screaming, 'Lothor is attacking,' and that memory is not very clear at all. Then there is a big blank for about a year."  
  
"So you don't remember trying to free Lothor, hurting Cam, or anything about Ebony at all?" Tori asked.  
  
Jade gave Tori a funny look. "Free someone who attacked my academy; are you insane? And who's Cam and Ebony?"  
  
Blake turned to Tori. "How does she know Cam?"  
  
Tori sighed. She had a feeling that this would take a long time to sort out before everybody understood what was going on. 


	6. A Fresh Start

The Black in Jade  
  
A Fresh Start  
  
Tori looked at Jade who was busy looking at some shirts on a rack. Tori had taken Jade to the mall to get her some new outfits for "a new start," as Hunter and Blake said it. From what the Thunder brothers could see, it would take a lot more than new clothes to give Jade that new start.  
  
"Which one of my brothers are you dating?" Jade asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Tori blushed. "Neither."  
  
"So the question should be which do you like, Hunter or Blake?" Jade countered.  
  
"That's easy," a female voice said from behind Jade and Tori. "It's Blake."  
  
Tori smiled as her friend Emma came up next to her and Jade. Emma was a student at the Wind Academy and one of Tori's close friends. "Emma, this is Jade, a friend of mine from out of town," Tori said. "Jade, this is Emma, a friend of mine from in town."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Emma said, shaking Jade's hand.  
  
Jade smiled. "Pleasure's mine."  
  
"How long are you in town for?" Emma asked.  
  
Jade shrugged. "Not quite sure."  
  
Tori's smile grew. If new clothes didn't help give Jade a new start, new friends sure would. The girls walked out of the store, not buying anything, to see what else there was to do. That's when they bumped into Cam, Blake, and Hunter. Tori pretended to introduce Jade to Blake and Hunter; Emma had met them after the defeat of Lothor. Tori then introduced Jade to Cam.  
  
Hunter and Blake had more or less dragged Cam out of the Wind Academy; he was still moping over Ebony, and since she escaped, Cam had become even unhappier. Shane and Dustin had tried everything they could to bring Cam out of his depression; now it was Hunter and Blake's turn. They hoped that when Cam met Jade, he would forget all about Ebony.  
  
"Cam this is Jade, Jade this is Cam," Tori said.  
  
Cam looked at Jade; she looked exactly like Ebony. Then Cam took a closer look. Ebony had always looked mysterious, like she had something to hide. Jade didn't have that mysterious look to her; she had a look that said she was a good person. Jade had a slight sparkle in her eye and a genuine smile that Ebony had lacked. Ebony's smiles had been more like smirks than smiles and her eyes, though beautiful, were dull.  
  
"Okay, Hunter and Blake," Emma said, "Tori and I are going."  
  
Blake shrugged. "See ya."  
  
"You're coming with us," Tori hissed as she and Emma dragged the Thunder brothers away.  
  
Jade and Cam watched them leave. Jade smiled. "Wonder if they were planning that."  
  
"Probably were," Cam said. "I just got out of a bad relationship, and well I've kind of been depressed."  
  
"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Jade asked taking Cam's hand.  
  
If Cam thought Jade was Ebony, he put that fear aside. Jade had a look in her eye that said she was for real. She didn't want to pretend to feel sorry for Cam, or lie and say she knew how he felt. Jade was going to cheer him up and make him laugh, as though she were his friend.  
  
"Ice cream would be great." 


	7. Couldn't Last

The Black in Jade  
Couldn't Last  
  
Jade combed her black hair out; she was going on a date with Cam. Tori had told her about Cam's two dates with Ebony, both interrupted by Cam's friends and family. Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Emma would make sure none of those interruptions happened this time around. "So tell me the plan again," Jade said, putting on the finishing touches of make-up.  
  
"Hunter and Emma are going to keep Sensei busy and away from the computer," Tori said. "Blake and I will keep Shane and Dustin busy with the help of Cam's cousins, Marah and Kapri."  
  
"Interesting names," Jade said as Cam rang the doorbell of Tori's house. Tori had invited Jade to stay at her house until Jade had worked out the mess the Sun Academy had made for her. Jade opened the door to find Cam waiting for her.  
  
"Ready to go to the movies?" he asked her. Jade nodded her head; a strand of hair fell across her face. Cam gently brushed it away. Over the past month since Ebony had disappeared and Jade been introduced, Cam and Jade had become close friends.  
  
Cam offered Jade his arm. "See ya, Tor," Jade called over her shoulder.  
  
Tori watched them walk into the night. "They make such a cute couple."  
  
After the movie, Cam and Jade were walking in the moon lit park. Each was trying to outdo the other's story. "One time," Jade began, "when I was still learning how to ride moto, I fell over the top of the bike and into this disgusting pound. It had to have been polluted. My brothers were laughing so hard I thought they would need stitches."  
  
"At least you can ride motor cross. I still have to advance up from the mini bike," Cam countered.  
  
Jade smiled. "It's how you learn so you can actually ride the big boy bikes."  
  
A silence fell over the couple. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, however, it was a silence that felt right between two people. Jade took Cam's hand and turned to face him. Finding the courage that had been lost when Ebony had taken over, Jade kissed Cam. It felt right, just as the silence had felt right. Jade had been told many times that she would know when she had found her true love, and she knew that true love was Cam.  
  
Cam had half expected his Father or one of the guys to call; as they did when he had tried to kiss Ebony. No one stopped him from kissing Jade, however. Faith must have been keeping him from kissing Ebony, but faith seemed to agree with Cam when he decided to kiss Jade.  
  
Cam and Jade pulled away from each other. Clapping could be heard, but the clapping was coming from only one person. "Thank you, Green Ranger," a man dressed in a Sun Academy ninja uniform said. "You led us right back to our leading girl."  
  
Jade hid behind Cam's back as he got into fighting stance. "You can't protect her like that," a woman said from behind the couple. Jade and Cam turned around as the woman sent a black energy beam. It engulfed Jade in seconds, pulling her away from Cam.  
  
"Cam...help me...please," Cam could hear Jade's pain filled cries through the energy beam. When it disappeared, Cam could see Jade lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Jade," Cam whispered as he knelt by her. Her fist came in contact with his jaw. Surprised, Cam stumbled backwards and looked up at the young woman he had kissed. The sparkle was gone from her eyes and the loving smile had been replaced by a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Remember me, Cammy Whammy?" Ebony asked. Cam could hear the laugher of the man and woman from the Sun Academy. They had replaced his Jade with the nightmare named Ebony. 


End file.
